<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>all these clouds are so familiar by moonlight_fairytale</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27453865">all these clouds are so familiar</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlight_fairytale/pseuds/moonlight_fairytale'>moonlight_fairytale</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>And he's crushing on Rei in the Koga style, But he is also a big softie, Fluff, Koga likes to curse a lot, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Set before graduation but I'm not sure when</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:41:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,769</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27453865</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlight_fairytale/pseuds/moonlight_fairytale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Koga could still feel the adrenaline, loud thumps inside his ears. They went all out in this performance, yet he wasn't nearly as tired as he thought he'd be. If anything, he felt restless. He wanted to do something so badly, like shredding on his guitar or do that stupid dance they had to learn for their last song. Anything really, just to stop himself from fiddling with his sleeves and looking like an impatient child because of it.</em>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oogami Kouga/Sakuma Rei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>all these clouds are so familiar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>If my first fanfic was a dip into reikoga hell, then this must be my definite descent o.o<br/>I rolled for a prompt from the otp prompt generator. The prompt was koga giving rei his jacket. Somehow, it turned out into a full story,,</p><p>Title is from <strong>Lightning Rod</strong> by <strong>Guster</strong>, 'cause why not, let's make it a running theme to have reikoga fanfics based on alternative rock songs~</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Koga could still feel the adrenaline, loud thumps inside his ears. They went all out in this performance, yet he wasn't nearly as tired as he thought he'd be. If anything, he felt restless. He wanted to do something so badly, like shredding on his guitar or do that stupid dance they had to learn for their last song. Anything really, just to stop himself from fiddling with his sleeves and looking like an impatient child because of it. He got some weird looks from Kaoru and worried ones from Adonis, but neither of them said anything. They knew better, or else they would be the ones getting shredded.</p><p>The excess energy caused him to pace from the hallway to their dressing room, back to the hallway, and to the lobby area, where he saw Rei sprawled on the couch. It was the type of couch that didn't have a backrest, which was just <em>dumb</em>, and Koga could imagine Rei leaning back to find there was nothing against him and probably falling backward and staying in that position.</p><p>"The fuck you're doin'?" He contemplated whether he wanted to sit next to Rei, but sitting hardly seemed like an option when he was on edge.</p><p>"Resting." Re's voice was muffled. "Forever."</p><p>"What? We didn't perform for that long." Uh oh, he was getting worried. Only on the inside, though. Rei didn't need to know about that. "Maybe you should do a check-up, your old age is starting to show."</p><p>Rei shrugged, as best as he could while completely lying on the couch.</p><p>They both stayed silent for a while, and during that silence pause, Koga decided to sit on the couch. "Stupid furniture, why did they even invent such a thing?" It was hard not to fall backward, to the same position as Rei.</p><p>"Who knows?" Rei laughed a bit, and Koga could notice how raspy his voice was. Some of their songs did take a toll on their throats, but it was never to that point it would be that rough.</p><p>"Oi." He poked Rei's cheeks. "Are you sick?"</p><p>"Why, yes. I'm sick to death because Ritsu has been ignoring my messages for the last couple of days."</p><p>Koga rolled his eyes. "That wasn't my question."</p><p>"I’m worried sick because my precious underclassman is being a brat. Worried sick about his future.”</p><p>Koga didn't see any value in continuing that conversation. Sometimes, Rei could be so stubborn, for no reason at all. Instead of answering, he put his head against Rei's forehead. He believed his temperature was fairly high after the performance, yet Rei's forehead was hotter. Burning even.</p><p>"You are fucking stupid, you know that?" He said as a matter of fact.</p><p>"Oh my, having my bratty underclassman worried about me? I'm not a good example, huh?"</p><p>Koga ignored the bait. Normally, he would <em>not</em>, but he didn't feel like picking up a fight when he knew Rei was sick. "I'll only take you halfway. Be grateful that I'm even doing that."</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>They left without telling Kaoru or Adonis. Koga figured he could explain later or, more likely, tomorrow since it was becoming pretty late. He just wanted to get rid of the one heavy senpai he was helping. It's not like Koga didn't run off after performances before. Not with Rei, but whatever.</p><p>"Are you falling asleep while walking?" He tried to discern because he felt something wet on</p><p>his shirt and he sure hoped it wasn't drooling. This was his unit uniform and it was a bitch to clean. "C'mon, we haven't even walked for two minutes."</p><p>"Just...kinda cold and hot at the same time." Rei mumbled into his nape. Koga would be Iying if he said that hoarse voice didn't make him feeling <em>something</em>, but he didn't want to think about that something right now, or ever, for that matter.</p><p>"Hold on," He did his best effort to help Rei stand on his own, for fucking two seconds, so he could take off his jacket.</p><p>"Hm?" It took Rei a minute to understand that Koga was offering him the item. "Oh, but I'm already wearing mine..."</p><p>"So just put it on your shoulders or something. Or freeze to death, for all l care."</p><p>With Rei graciously accepting his jacket and putting it on (two layers of leather jacket that made him look silly), they resumed their walk. Truth be told, they were past the halfway point a long time ago, but Koga couldn't bring himself to drop off Rei on the street on go on his merry way. He wanted to, now that he could tell that Rei was, in fact, drooling on his shirt and neck and ear too, somehow, but something in his brain, against any piece of logic he had, stopped him from doing that.</p><p>He was digging a grave for himself. Next week, when Rei will come to school, he'll be recovering from his fever and also recovering ammo on Koga being nice for a change. Fuckthat, he should've left Rei for Kaoru to deal with.</p><p>When they've finally arrived at Rei's house, he was exhausted himself.</p><p>"Keys?" He asked, taking an accident look at Rei's back pockets, before remembering these were leather pants.</p><p>"Under the rug.”</p><p>He held his tongue from commenting about it. The faster he got Rei into his bedroom - fuck that, the entrance was just as good - the faster he'd be able to go home and cuddle with Leon. The problem was...he couldn't find the keys.</p><p>"Where is it?" He asked. "Oi, you listening? It's not here.”</p><p>"It's not?" Rei yawned. "Oh, Ritsu probably took it. He said we shouldn't leave it there, I think Isara-kun lectured him about how unsafe it is..."</p><p>Well, good thing that Mao has some common sense, but it was horrible timing! Koga groaned while preparing mentally to call Ritsu.</p><p>"Oh, and I think Ritsu's not at home, either? He said he was having a sleepover." If it was at Mao’s, then it wouldn’t be a problem. But, alas, his luck was terrible today. “I think it was Arashi’s house?”</p><p>Koga let another long groan. Just his day. He was extremely close to leaving Rei just there, half asleep against the door. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>The second option was to drag Rei all the way to his house. It cost them another long walk and most of Koga's sanity cap for the next week.</p><p>Leon was excited to see Rei, wagging his cute little tail and trying to attract Rei's attention, to no avail. Rei was about to sleep on his floor as soon as they've arrived.</p><p>"I laid the futon so at least sleep on that." Of course, it begged the question of where Koga would sleep, since his apartment was pretty minimalistic and had no sofa, but he tried hard to avoid that subject and just pile another bad decision on top of all the others he had done today.</p><p>Rei, while covered with the blanket like a burrito, was still shivering. Right, he should probably take care of that. He was able to find some medicine in his kitchen and force Rei to take it, all while Leon tried to roll around them and shove his adorable little paws at them.</p><p>"You don't wanna be near him." He petted Leon. "He's sick and even worse, dumb. That one isn’t curable.”</p><p>Leon whined a bit, pushing his head against Koga's hand, in an attempt to get more pets.</p><p>"Can you believe he's that sick and he still went on stage?"</p><p>Leon wagged his tail, a clear sign that he agreed with Koga, and being satisfied, Koga leaned against the wall and sighed. He could fall asleep just like that, though he may regret that tomorrow, it seemed like today entailed many decisions he regretted. He couldn't tell what the hell he was thinking. </p><p>He only closed his eyes for one second, then when he opened them, it was already morning.</p><p>Still dazed after yesterday, he wondered if he dreamt everything. That is, until he noticed Rei cuddling with Leon.</p><p>Guh. He should be angry, right? Then why was he not angry? His angry was probably nullified by Leon's cuteness. Surely. It has nothing to do with Rei. Of course.</p><p>"C'mon, wake up." He said. "You hogged my bed, that's enough. Go home already."</p><p>Unfortunately, the one to wake was Leon, who took that as an invitation to start playing. He immediately ran to his bed to pick up his favorite toy.</p><p>"Not now, Leon..." It was hard to deny his precious puppy of play, especially with that sad look in his eyes, but Koga didn't sleep nearly enough to think coherently. Both his bed and his head was occupied by his senpai. Maybe he caught some of that stupidity from sleeping close to Rei.</p><p>"Fuck." He said. "Fuck everything. Leon, bring your ball, we're going on a walk."</p><p>At least the walk helped him clear his head. He set his mind on checking Rei's condition, and once he deemed it okay, he'll kick him out. Or have Ritsu pick him up. It depended on how much he valued his self-respect, which was running fairly thin at the moment.</p><p>He should also make some food for them, Looking at the way Rei still refused to move, his best guess would be porridge. It’s been a while since he's made porridge, but he was willing to try doing it.</p><p>"I’m not making something for you," He told Leon, with such an affectionate tone that only his puppy would receive. Anyone else? He would snap at them. "You don't want that, porridge is pretty disgusting.”</p><p>Leon thought otherwise. He ran around Koga in circles with his tail up.</p><p>"Fuck, y'know you can't do that face! I can't say no to you like that..." He pulled his phone to check whether porridge was safe for his dog. After short research that concluded a positive answer, he scrolled through his social media accounts.</p><p>Oh. He didn't tell Kaoru and Adonis. And Adonis sent him a message yesterday. Ah, shit, he totally forgot. He came up with a short response to that message and decided he wouldn’t bother Kaoru. If he didn't send a message to Koga. then it was fine. If he sent one to Rei, however? None of Koga's business. </p><p>He realized he should probably send one to Ritsu as well. Something like, <em>hey, your shitty brother? He's spent the night at my place. Just in case you wanted to know.</em></p><p>Ritsu answered almost immediately with a short <em>Congratulations. Have fun.</em></p><p>Koga typed furiously. <em>The fuck you think we're doing?</em>  Almost ready to tell him how sick Rei was, but Ritsu never replied to that. Great, how comes he was stuck with the liability whose brother didn't even care about? He dismissed that thought because he knew the answers for that weren't something he'd like to acknowledge. </p><p>"Oi!" He nudged Rei with his leg, since his hands were full and that was a totally good excuse. "I brought you food, so you better eat it.”</p><p>Rei shuffled underneath the blanket, but after another nudge from Koga, he rose up slowly.</p><p>"Oho? Something smells good."</p><p>"Yeah, it's your fucking food. Eat it." He put down the bowl next to the futon. He had another one for Leon, which he set next to the excited dog.</p><p>"You're not going to eat?" Rei asked.</p><p>"Nah, I don't like porridge, it's too...mushy..." He admitted.</p><p>"Well, I guess it's your loss, because it is absolutely delectable." Rei grinned. "I'm a bit shocked at wanko's cooking abilities."</p><p>"Shut it. I live on my own, so it's obvious."</p><p>"Eh, you'd be surprised..."</p><p>"Well, seeing that you're doing quite okay, go home." Koga said harshly, changing the subject.</p><p>"What's the rush?" Rei put the bowl down and leaned back to the futon. "I still feel ill. Like I'm about to faint..."</p><p>“You say that every time you wanna ‘suck blood’, that shit ain’t working on me again.”</p><p>“Aww, so you’ll just kick this sick, feeble person?” He faked a hurt expression. </p><p>“Sick my ass!” Koga was about to snap. “Go home!”</p><p>“No, I think I won’t.” Rei had that shit-eating grin. “It’s so comfortable here. Even Leon says I should stay, right, Leon?”</p><p>Ugh! Using his puppy against him? What low play!</p><p>“Fuck that. I’ll drag you out myself if I have to!” He grabbed Rei’s wrist. </p><p>“Ah, ah, let’s stop, wanko. It’s not good for a sick person to be troubled.”</p><p>He was still going with that facade? Koga shouldn't have let him in in the first place. Should've left him in the street. Hell, maybe he should've left him at the performance venue, on that stupid couch that was missing its backrest.</p><p>“Hey, no need to think so hard about it, wanko.” Rei chuckled. “Honestly, I’m quite grateful. If it weren’t for you, I might’ve been stuck in my bed until Ritsu came home.”</p><p>“Great. You’re not welcome anymore, so leave.” </p><p>"You say that, but aren't you dishonest with yourself?" Before could react, Rei raised his hand, close to Koga's face, but not quite. His fingers brushed against Koga's left ear ever so slightly. Koga would've jerked his head if he wasn't frozen in his place in utter disbelief. “I think your head has some different thoughts.”</p><p>From the lobe of his ear to his ear shell. Koga gulped, he never realized how sensitive his ears were, and now wasn't the best time to find out. If the heat spreading from his face was any indication, he must be as red as a tomato.</p><p>“Oops.” Rei backed down. “Was it too much? Did I overstep the line?” </p><p>"N-no!" Despite his best efforts, he was completely flustered and he couldn't stop the stutter in his voice. That was so pathetic, what the hell? All those months of stilling his will diminished, just like that? Everything was going to crumble, just like that? “Fuck you"</p><p>"Ah, so I did. Forgive me." Rei just laughed it off. But it was no laughing matter for Koga. If he was going down this rabbit hole, then Rei better be ready, because he's getting dragged down along, as well.</p><p>He grabbed Rei's arm forcibly and crashed his lips against Rei's. That could’ve hardly been called a kiss, until Rei started cooperating and directing it to be less aggressive. </p><p>It felt...different than what he's expected. Not bad, just...different. He could taste the porridge on Rei's lips, which didn't add to the experience, but it was washed away by the feeling of relief. Doing something he wanted to do for so long. Something he has denied himself for so long. He moved his hand from Rei's arms to his shoulders, sinking into his hold, and felt Rei's hands on his waist, in the place he was a bit ticklish. If anyone touched him there under normal circumstances, he would burst into laughter, yet right now, he was busy with the feeling of Rei kissing him.</p><p>When they parted, Koga was out of breath. Whether it was because of the long kiss or something else, he couldn't tell. He was too focused on those lips he kissed only a few moments ago.</p><p>“Aw, look, Leon wants a kiss too.” </p><p>Oh, he did. He tried to lick Rei’s hand. Gosh, how can he be so adorable? </p><p>“Aren’t you glad for your master?” Rei scratched his belly. “For finally being honest?” </p><p>“You - ! Shitty vampire!”</p><p>“What? I didn’t do anything wrong.”</p><p>“Don’t trash-talk me in front of Leon!”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Monday came and one tired Rei had to drag himself to school, reluctantly. He was yet to fully overcome the fever from the weekend, especially not after pulling that bad idea of performing in such a big event when he knew how bad his condition was.</p><p>He tried texting Koga but only received a few sensible <em>fuck you</em> and the obligatory <em>go to hell</em>. Such a shame, now not only Ritsu gave him the cold shoulder, but Koga did too! Maybe he should've waited longer, make the hints clearer, before springing it on him. A man has his limits, though, and Rei's patience was running out.</p><p>He waited for their afternoon practice. Koga often came earlier to practice on his guitar before Adonis came (and Kaoru, if he bothered coming). He figured he could catch him then and do some talking about what happened.</p><p>Yet, he wasn't there.</p><p>"Oogami?" Adonis looked surprised. "He didn't tell you? Seems like he caught a nasty fever, he had to stay at home."</p><p>Oh.</p><p>Ah.</p><p>Oops?</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>